1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for sharpening blades and the like, and more specifically to a device and method for sharpening knives, scissors, axes, planes, chisels, and other cutting implements.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many patents related to blade sharpening devices indicating the wide scope of such inventions. Many of these devices could not sharpen blades to an accurate predetermined angle, and those that could require a particular manufacturer's sharpening stone or rod permanently affixed to the device. The present invention is adjustable to meet the angle of the particular knife or cutting implement being sharpened, and hold this angle consistently throughout the sharpening process. The present invention accommodates various types of, off-the-shelf sharpener rods and sticks from different manufacturers. Also, the present invention accommodates all different shapes of sharpener rods.